December Air
by EternallyLovely18
Summary: Edward never came back. Bella has tried her best to go on, by settling with someone. She knows she can never love with what she what she was once capable of. But when disaster strikes who is it that is capable of putting her back together again?
1. Patience and Patients

_**Chapter 1**__ Patience and Patients_

This is my life now. It has been for the past eight years. No matter what happens I can't regret my decision. I wouldn't have my two beautiful children, had it not happened. It miss it. I'll never move on completely. I will never be what my family deserves. I will never be able to give him what I was once capable of loving. My heart is with someone else. Someone very far away. Someone I'll love with all of my heart until the day I die. Even if that love isn't returned.

"Mommy get up!" My eyes fluttered open to see my little Jane shaking me. Jane my daughter. She is only three years old. My oldest daughter is Carrie who is five.

"I'm up. I'm up" I smiled sitting in bed and stretching my arms over my head. Jane pounced in my lap. She was very giddy this morning.

"MOMMY" she squealed grabbing my waist "we want pancakes" I chuckled.

"Ok honey. Go finished getting ready and mommy will be downstairs in a minute" She hopped out of my lap and ran out the door. I picked our their clothes last night, and Carrie helps her put them on. My kids are quite smart.

I got up out of bed and walked over to close my door.

I have to go into work as soon as I drop off the girls at 'school'. It was really a daycare, but a little bus took Carrie to her school from there. I felt kind of bad that I didn't couldn't take Carrie to school. I was already at work whenever she had to be there.

I jumped into the shower fast. The steam, and water pressure relaxed me. I needed it. Last night's dream was going to be hard to shake. I've never had this one before. It was normal for me to have nightmares, but never this one. It was like I was there. I relived the day in the forest. The day the love of my life, the reason of my existence told me he didn't love me. I closed my eyes and let the hot water beat onto my face. I hopped out of the shower throwing on a little bit of make-up, and proper work attire. I ran down the stairs, to see them both sitting at the counter waiting for me. I smiled. I love my girls.

"Good morning" I walked up behind them and planted a kiss on both of their foreheads.

"Morning mommy" they sang in unison. I walked around the counter and grabbed my pan above the stove. I twisted around and grabbed the bisquick, milk, bowl, and spoon.

"Have you seen you daddy?" I asked stirring the pancake mix.

"Sure we have. He left this morning really early" Carrie said. She was leaning up trying to see into the bowl. I laughed and leaned it towards her. She stuck her finger in and licked the mix off. It was rare for him to leave the house before me. But I understood his job.

I leaned over and grabbed a spatula out of the nearest drawer.

"Make me a mickey" Jane squealed. Making pancakes was one of my specialties . I can make shape, and whatnot. I made them both two pancakes each. One thing was for sure. They developed their father's appetite. They finished and went off to get their things. I walked to the living room to grab my cell phone off of it's charger. We walked out to my car together. I buckled Jane into her carseat and Carrie in her next to Jane's.

Our ride to school was never quiet. Carrie asking a million questions and Jane singing along with whatever was on the radio. It was so cute. I pulled up into the parking lot, and went around pulling them out of their carseats. I walked in with them, and back to their class, which I did everyday no matter what.

"Bye girls. Mommy will be back" I called as I shut the door. I had a hard time leaving here and going to work everyday. I just felt like one day I would come to pick them up, and they would be gone.

I walked back out to my car, and hopped in. I sat there for a minute listening to the radio. The current song on the radio, just happen to by a tear-jerking song about lost love. It was enough to make me cry, even though just a little bit. I pressed my forehead against the steering wheel. These music artists don't know the first thing about lost love.

I cant bring myself to be angry at him. I was the happiest in my life during the time we shared. During the time that I was truly convinced he loved me as much I loved him. I looked up to the window as I heard someone knocking on it. It was the owner of the daycare Daryl Matthews. I slowly rolled down my window.

"I'm sorry. I was just leaving" I said. He frowned and shook his head.

"Isabella. This is the third time this week. Are you having problems at home?" I shook my head.

"No. I'm sorry it wont happen again" he nodded as I cranked my car.

I hated how all the workers here called me Isabella. It's annoying. I hate being called that, period. Whenever anyone I knew said it, it was followed by something bad, horrible, something in the range that would make me an emotional wreck. I guess that last part is already covered however. I pulled out of the parking lot and made my way to the hospital. I'm a doctor. Forks had been in dire need of doctors recently. I didn't have anything better to do than to study so I made it all the way to the top. Edward would have been very proud of me. Being at this hospital reminded me of them so much. Not to mention the fact that Carlisle's face was still hanging on the wall. Along with other 'remarkable doctors'. I had to see it everyday. Normally I tried to avoid that hall, but with my luck I get sent down it for something every day. I walked in through the sliding doors and to the staff room.

"Oh goodness Bella are you all right?" Angela was still in the staff room when I went to put my purse away. Angel was now married to Ben, but who didn't see that coming? She is a doctor with me. We went to the University of Washington together. We also dormed together so we really didn't have a problem with crazy roommates. Except during the middle of our freshman year when this girl Sophie showed up. She didn't last long. She partied way too much. It had always been Angela's dream to become a doctor. I never knew. She enjoyed working at the hospital. I did too, but it was a painful reminder.

"Yeah I'm fine" I whispered. That didn't stop her from wrapping me in a hug.

"Bella everything will be alright" she released me and met my gaze.

"Is there something wrong with the girls?" her voice became panicked. Angela was always so concerned about my daughters. Who could blame her? They are amazing children. I eyed her skeptically.

"Do you honestly think if there were anything wrong with either of them I would be here?" she laughed and shook her head.

"No. I know you wouldn't" She spun around and walked out the door. I followed.

"What do you have today?" I asked keeping her pace.

"Maternity" she said wrinkling her nose. It grossed her out in the delivery room to have to watch that. It was something few of us disliked.

"I have to meet with appointments today" I called over my shoulder stepping into the elevator. She spun around and stuck out her tongue at me. I laughed. I liked meeting with appointments. It was a relaxing day. It stressed me out doing anything with blood, but I did what I had to do.

I walked into my office and sat a my computer to check my appointments for today. I have a new patient. Someone who apparently requested me. That's interesting.

I scrolled down.

_Michael Newton._ I groaned. Great. The ever so fabulous Mike, and his appointment was in eight minutes. Not something I relish. I flipped off my monitor and rolled my chair around the room. Not very appropriate, but fun. I heard a knock on the door.

"Yes?" I called as I rolled my chair back where it should be. The door opened slightly and the receptionist Teresa stuck her head in.

"Are you ready for your first appointment?" she asked. Without being in my right mind I nodded. She shut the door before I could come up with something off of the top of my head. I could have stalled it at least ten minutes had I been thinking. I groaned and slumped in my chair.

"Bella?" I lifted my head and noticed Mike had already entered the office.

"Hi Mike" I said trying to sound professional. He eyed me skeptically.

"Is everything ok?" he did seem to honestly care, but I heard a faint eagerness in his voice.

"Mike this appointment is about you, not me. Now I will step out and you need to change into this" I said holding out a paper gown. "Dr. Smith will be in, in a few minutes to give you your once over" He nodded and I dodged out of the office. I was extremely relieved that I didn't have to do it considering he was male and all. I huffed in relief, and walked to the desk.

"Hey T, are there anymore new patients today?" I asked peering through the window at the receptionist. She shook her head.

"Just him. He seemed rather eager though to be attending an appointment do you know him?" I sighed, and nodded. Some guys never give up. Eager Mike. Always hoping for the day I would change my mind and come crawling to him.

"Well we were friends in high school" I paused "he's always had a……_thing_ for me" I inserted the word _obsession _mentally. She laughed.

"I could tell something was eating at that guy" I nodded.

"You don't know the half of it" I started to turn "I'll see you later" I called over my shoulder. I had twenty minutes before I was allowed to go back in there to see Mike. I wasn't at all eager, but I had nothing to do. Having nothing to do always led to free thinking, and free thinking never mixed well with me. My mind always wondered back to the past. 'What if's always filling my mind. What if I had never met him? What if I _had_ been enough? What if he never left? I stopped myself. I have a new life and family now. The past will never change no matter how much I dwell on it.

"Bella you patient is waiting on you" I spun around to face one of my coworkers, Stacy, or Dr. Dale. She was too friendly it was rather annoying. Mostly because her chirpiness reminded me of someone else.

"Ok stacy I'll be right there" Had it already been twenty minutes. I glanced down at the watch on my arm. It read eight thirty. I couldn't believe I had been roaming the halls close to thirty minutes.

I nodded once at her and took off towards my office. Teresa looked at me skeptically as I ran past her desk. I knocked on the door before I went in. Mike was dressed sitting patiently on the station in the room. I lifted his clipboard.

"So Mike everything looks ok" I said my eyes glued the clipboard as I sat in my desk chair "It does however say you are experiencing problems with your breathing. What is that?" I forced myself to look up at him. As much as I really didn't like having to deal with him, he is my patient and I have to treat him.

"I had a slight case of asthma when I was younger. I think it has progressed over time. It normally doesn't bother me too often, but when it does it's bad" I nodded.

"Ok I will prescribe you an inhaler, just in case. If it get worse come back and I will try something different. Sound ok?" He nodded.

"Thanks Bells" I smiled. I did miss having some of my old high school friend around. It was easy to be around Mike when he wasn't trying to hit on me.

He stood and walked to the door. He stopped when his hand reached the knob.

"Bella I know we were never really that close in high school. I know you don't see me as anything more than a friend I don't want to come off too strong, but I was hoping we could get together sometime. As old friends" I paused. I didn't want to say anything too quickly. Mike did understand that I didn't want to be anything but a friend, if even that, to him. I was married, and part of me wondered, had he not seen the ring what would have happened. I looked up slowly to see him still standing in the doorway, giving me a hopeful stare. I forced myself to smile.

"Sure Mike. That would be great" he beamed at me and turned to leave. I focused back on my computer, but I never heard the door open. I spun around and he was still standing there.

"Mike? I do have other appointments today" I said trying to get his attention. He focused his eyes from the carpet to me. He looked nervous.

"What has you so nervous Mike?" I asked mostly just to get him to leave.

"I was just….wondering…if Cullen was….well the one you married" I sucked in a sharp breath.

"No, Mike. Edward never came back after ho moved. He moved on, and so did I. I still love him, but I'm married to someone else" He nodded, and I could tell this was not the end of his questioning.

"Who did you marry? Why didn't you take his last name?" I sighed. I had not told a soul the real reason why I hadn't taken his last name. I think at the time I was secretly hoping that Edward would one day return, and he would recognize my name. I had imagined him returning to me, and taking me in his arms and making the last years without him disappear further with each kiss. My story was however…

"I am an only child and I didn't want to end my last name" Yep that was my story. Lame, but it was believable "My husband is Jacob Black" Mike's eyes widened.

"That kid that came with us to the movies that one night?" he asked horrified. I nodded smiling.

"Yes that's him. We are married, and have two beautiful little girls. Their names are Jane an Carrie" Mike nodded still puzzled, but finally opened the door and walked out. I let out a huge sigh of relief. Mike Newton. After so many years I hadn't seen him, and he just walked into my office like that.

The rest of the day passed in a blur. I didn't have to stay too long, so about three-thirty I headed to the staff room to get my things. I saw Angela zero in on me in the hall. Her expression was concern, so I figured I must not look so great.

"Hey Ang" I smiled when she reached me.

"Bella what happened? You've had this dead expression all day" I sighed. Angela was definitely far more perceptive than I gave her credit for. I hung my head.

"I had another dream about him last night" she gasped. She knew exactly who I was talking about, so I didn't even have to say his name. She was the one who would comfort me when I woke up in the middle of the night screaming in our dorm. She was always there as a shoulder for me to cry on, which I did quite often. After Jacob turned eighteen though he moved closer so I stayed with him. He was a comfort to have around. I never thought I would end up marrying him. But if it had to be anyone, I'm glad it was him.

"h goodness Bella. Are you ok?" she stepped forward and wrapped me in a hug. I hugged her back. It was only when I pulled away did I realize I wa s crying. Silent sobs escaped from me.

"I don't know Angela, and I hate that. I hate that I gave my husband second best. I hate the I can't love him with all that I am capable of. But I can't hate him for leaving" she rubbing soothing circles on my back trying to calm me.

"Listen I get off in a few minutes. I am not letting you go home like this. I will call Ben and he will come with Eric to pick your car up. I will take you and pick up the girls" I nodded and forced a smile.

"Thanks Ang"

"Anytime Bells. You know I'm here for you" I turned around and walked to the staff room. I picked up my purse and pulled out my cell phone. I had a new message from Jake.

_Bella. We picked up a new scent today. I'm sorry we will be gone a while. I'll see you when I can. Love you_

I'll see you when I can? I hate those responsibilities. I never get to see him. He's always out with the pack. Always doing his job. I wish I didn't feel this angry that he had obligations. I looked up to see Angela staring intently at me.

"I just called Ben He said that they would be here in about thirty minutes. Are you ready?" I nodded and threw my phone back in my purse, standing up.

"Lets get away from here" she stuck out her hand and I unwillingly dropped my keys into her hand. We walked to Becka at the front counter and Angela handed her my keys.

"Ben will be here in a little bit. These are the keys he will ask for" she nodded and stuck them in her drawer. I turned around and Angela lead me towards her car in the parking lot. I jumped in the passenger seat as soon as I heard the doors unlock. Angela cranked the car warily locking the doors back as she turned up the heat.

"Angela why are you so jumpy all of a sudden" she side-glanced over at me.

"Oh I'm sorry Bella. I've just….had this strange feeling that I'm being watched. And umm…" she paused.

"What is it?" I put my hand on her shoulder "you can tell me anything"

She nodded.

"Ben is working late tonight. There have been a bunch of missing people in the area. And I was wondering….if I could maybe stay with you tonight?" I laughed at her shyness in admitting to being afraid. If only she knew the real reason why all of those people were missing she would be jumping out of her skin.

"of course Angela. That would be great. Jake isn't going to make it home tonight either, and the girl would love that" she smiled and relief flooded over her almost instantaneously. She cranked the car and pulled out of the parking lot. I leaned forward and turned on the radio. No need for stray thoughts at a time like this. I was extremely worried about Jacob. He was with the pack so he should be safe, but I hate the idea of him off fighting vampires al the time. Vampires that are the polar opposite of the Cullens. I groaned. Everything I think leads me to thinking about them. I jumped back into reality when I realized we were in the parking lot.

"Bella you seem spaced. Are you ok?" I nodded and opened the door in the same movement. We walked into the building through the double doors. I was greeted by Carrie and Jane with their enthusiastic hugs. I scooped up Jane as Angela grabbed Carrie in a hug.

"Hey girls how was school?"

"Great" they both squealed.

"So.." I started as we walked out of the school and towards the car "daddy isn't going to make it home tonight. He has to stay late at work"

"I'm sorry mommy" my head snapped up.

"What do you mean Jane?" she giggled.

"Your so sad whenever daddy leaves" So my kids notice these thing. I chuckled.

"Buuuuut" I paused for emphasis "Auntie Angela is staying with us tonight" they both jumped up and down squealing, and I chuckled.

"Ok ok girls let's get home" I put Carrie and Jane in the carseats Angela had for them.

Jane and Angela sang along to the radio -badly might I add- the whole way home. Carrie was laughing at her sister's expense. I didn't feel the need to talk seeing as how my girls were being entertained. So that gave me time to think. Which is never good. My mind stray back to my recent dream. It was so real it actually felt like I was really there again. I could smell his scent. I could feel the rain start to fall as I lay in the middle of the forest, not caring what happened from that point on. I probably would have died right there had it not been for Sam.

"Bella?" I snapped out of it noticing Angela standing in front of me with a very worried expression. She had my door open "Don't do this to yourself. You just have to remember, Edward is happy now. You and him shared a special time together. He was the idiot who gave you up" I smiled at her faint attempts to make me feel better.

"And beside look who you married, girl" I chuckled.

"I guess. But it would be a lot better, if he were ever actually home" she sighed and grabbed my arm pulling me out of the car.

"Come on. You need to just take it easy tonight, and get you mind off of this. So I'll make dinner for the girls tonight" I nodded and leaned over grabbing the spare key from under the pot. I quickly unlocked the door and ushered Angela and the girls in.

"Ok I'm going upstairs and take a quick shower. When I come back down we will start on you homework, but in the meantime I'll put in a movie. And go tell Ang what you want for dinner" they squealed and ran in the kitchen with Angela. I walked over to the stacks over DVDs and picked the first thing I saw. It was Alvin and the Chipmunks, their favorite. I popped it in and hit play as soon as the menu screen came up. I turned around and walked quietly and quickly up the stairs. I really needed a shower. I felt extremely tense now, especially after my much unneeded memories of my dream. I pushed myself through my bedroom door and turned around to shut and lock it. I heaved myself onto my bed burying my face in the mass of pillows that had accumulate at the head of my bed. I felt the sobs rake through my body, as I tried to muffle the sounds with all of my pillows. I let my mind return to the recent dream about him. I don't even remember I let myself cry this hard. Maybe it's just what I needed.

"Bella?" I sat up quickly expecting to see Angela at the foot of my bed with concern written all over her face. I gasped when I took in the face of a friend I never expected to see again in my life.


	2. Visitors

_**Chapter 2**__**visitors**_

"Alice?" she jumped on the bed beside me quickly pulling me into a hug. I sobbed harder, as I hugged her tightly "Alice oh my god. I never thought I'd see you again" I added letting my sobs take complete control of me.

"Bella. Bella. Shhh" she whispered putting her ice cold finger to my lips, hushing me instantaneously. She stared down hard at me.

"Bella you are a mess" she whispered. I chuckled humorlessly.

"What did you expect Alice?" I asked pulling myself up to sit in front of her.

"Well certainly not this. Aren't you happy" she asked. I nodded.

"I am. I love my girls, and I love my job, but...." she put her hand on my shoulder.

"I told him this would not help you. That you would end up 'settling' instead of actually moving on" I sighed.

"Alice. I am trying ok? I really am. I'm not normally like this. I just had a bad dream last night that threw my whole day out of whack" she nodded.

"I know. You still talk in your sleep" I blushed and turned my head away.

"Not that I mind at all, but why are you here?" she smiled tentatively at me.

"I had a vision. This area is very dangerous right now. I came here to protect you and your kids. I saw it and I came to prevent it" I nodded.

"Thank you Alice. But does he...." she knew immediately what I was going to ask.

"No Bella" she sighed "He doesn't know I'm here. I hardly ever see him anymore. He's always gone" I gasped. Edward not with his family?

"Is he ok?" I asked. She shook her head.

"No Bella he isn't at all. But with him being so stubborn, he never will be" I nodded, really having no earthly clue what she was talking about.

I turned my head as I heard someone knock on my door. I grew immediately nervous until I remembered that I locked it.

"Bella?" It was Angela.

"I'll be out in a second" I heard the floorboard creak as she walked back down the hall.

"Angela?" she asked. I nodded.

"We went to medical school together?" Alice's eyes widened.

"You went to medical school?" she asked shocked. I nodded and chuckled.

"Yes Alice, and I even work at the same hospital Carlisle use to work at" the look on her face told me she was astonished.

"You didn't see it" I asked suddenly anxious. She shook her head.

"He told me not to look for your future. So I never did. But this recent vision just came to me" I nodded. I guess it made sense that he wouldn't want to see me in Alice's visions, whenever he did see her.

"Do you want to meet my girls?" her eyes widened as she nodded eagerly. I grabbed her arm and pulled her down the hall. "The youngest is Jane and the other is Carrie". I pulled her into the living room after me. Angela looked at us and her eyes grew wide, as she took in who was really standing a few feet in front of her.

"Alice Cullen?" she asked shocked. Alice giggled and nodded "You don't look a day older" I had forgotten about that slight flaw.

"Well" Alice started "When you have a father that has connections you can always look like a teenager no matter what" so that was her cover story. Plastic surgery. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Girls come here" they cautiously approached and each grabbed a hold onto each of my legs "I want you to meet a friend of mine. Alice this is Jane and Carrie" I said poking the tops of their heads as I said their names "Girls this is Alice".

Alice approached them carefully, as Jane stepped out towards Alice slowly. They were so shy sometimes.

"Hey sweetie" Alice cooed as soon as Jane was arm distance away from her "You are so adorable". As if those were the magical words Jane jumped into Alice's arms in a single step, and Alice jumped back shocked. I laughed at surprised expression on Alice's face.

Alice was never caught by surprise.

"Well hello there" she chuckled as she hugged Jane. Without a breath pause Carrie took off and jumoed on Alice in the same motion.

"I see your kids are alot like you were Bella" Alice laughed over Jane's head.

"What does that mean?" Carrie asked pulling back to look at her face. Alice looked quickly at me shocked. Apparently Alice didn't have much practice with kids.

"I was a very jumpy kid" I said quickly. Carrie nodded and sat on Alice's lap.

"Alice I need to speak with you a moment really fast" she nodded and picked up Jane and Carrie setting them on their feet.

"Go watch the movie girls while mommy talks to Alice" They nodded and ran over, hopping onto Angela on the couch. I grabbed Alice's arm and pulled her into the kitchen. When we were out of hearing range she looked at me confusion all over her face.

"I know you told me about tonight, but with Angela being here how are we going to explain the freaks coming through the windows. And what are we going to do with Jane and Carrie?" She nodded.

"I thought about that. I didn't know that Angela was going to be here, and I was just going to lock you in the basement. I guess Angela will just be joining you" I shook my heaad. Same old Alice.

""How exactly are we going to explain to Angela us being locked in the basement?" I saw from the look on her face she hadn't thought of this. She sighed and shook her head.

"Bella your smart. You figure out that one" I chuckled. I guess I could use my imagination.

"Are you sure you are going to be able to do it alone?" she shook her head.

"I'm not sure" I lifted my eyebrow in astonishment.

"ALICE!" She clamped one small hand over my mouth.

"Hush" she whispered. I nodded, and she removed her hand.

"I will give you a signal. You will make an excuse and get them to follow you into the basement. Lock it from the inside. I will come for you when I am finished" I nodded.

"And you are going to leave when you are finished?" I asked tentatively, not really sure I wanted the answer.

"Yes I have to Bella" She looked up to meet my gaze "Edward would kill me if I stayed" I felt my eyebrows furrow.

"Why do you let Edward control you Alice?" I mumbled "you are my best friend, and I really don't want to lose you again" she sighed and wrapped me in a hug.

"Trust me. I really don't want to leave either" I nodded my head against her shoulder. I wasn't really sure at this point whether Alice being here was going to help me or hurt me more. But at the time I really didn't care. All that mattered was that I got to see my best friend at least one more time.

One thing I do know is that Jacob can't find out about this. He would freak out if he thought the Cullens were coming back, or if they even visited. Jacob and his prejudice ways. I'm sure things between me and him would become awkward too. He would obviously start feeling self-conscious that I would leave him to try to rekindle my feeling for Edward. So much could blow out of proportion. So it was best if he just didn't find out at all. It wouldn't be hard to convince him that the smell was from the vampires that were running around town right now.

"Alice?" she met my gaze immediately.

"Bella?" she asked when I didn't start firing questions at her once she noticed me.

"Will you please stay a little while?" I asked sheepishly averting my eyes to the ground. I heard her chuckle.

"Well I wasn't planning to stay long than one night, but I can see that you are in desperate need of a shopping trip" I laughed.

"No. I still hate shopping. And parties. And playing Barbie" Alice sighed.

"But if it'll make you stay I'll do it" her head perked up and she squeezed me tight.

"We will make that husband of your never want to leave the house again" I chuckled. That wasn't what I was expecting her to say.

"Alice-" I was cut short when I saw her eyes go blank.

"No" she whispered when she came to. I grabbed her arm and shook her to make her look at me. She had a dead look on her face.

"Alice please say something you are starting to scare me" her eyes flashed and she grabbed my arm.

"Get the girls, and Angela. You have three minutes. hurry Bella" she was out of sight. Gone again. I ran to the living room. I didn't even know what I was going to say to them yet. I quickly grabbed up Jane in one arm and Carrie in the other.

"Angela I need you" I thought about what to say. I didn't need her to know what was going on, I just needed to get her past the basement door. So I quickly thought on my toes "Alice fell down the stairs" her eyes grew wide as she jumped up from the couch, and followed me. As soon as she stepped past the door I placed the girls down and turned around quickly locking the door. Angela spun around quickly and had a panicked look on her face. I motioned her forward and she steadily creeped down the stairs. Jane and Carrie followed. I spun back around to double check the door. It was locked. I stuffed the key quickly in my bra and made my way down the stairs.

"Bella, why are we locked in your basement?" I was completely relieved that the basement was pitch black so she could see my expression. I could play it cool as long as she couldn't see my face.

"I'm sorry. I thought I heard something, and assumed Alice had fallen down the stairs" I said.

The basement immediately lit up, and I looked around to find the source.

Angela had her hand wrapped around the string coming off of the light hanging from the ceiling. So much for pitch black.

"Bella you heard something and you drug us to it instead of calling the police?" she snatched a cell phone suddenly from her pocket "It could be those crazy people. The reason everyone is missing". In all truth it really was, but it definitely wasn't something the police needed to witness. I grabbed her phone, and she starred at me in horror.

"We can't call the police Angela. I can't explain why just trust me ok" she shook her head.

"No Bella. Give me my phone" she said reaching out "NOW!" I dropped the phone the ground, and held my breath as it broke into pieces. Angela gasped, and looked at me horrified.

"Angela I can't explain to you what is going on, but the police will only get hurt if they come" her eyes grew wide as she took steps away from me. So she thought I was threatening the police. I shook my head.

"Angela you honestly don't know me very well of you think I would ever do anything to hurt you or my girls. I brought you down here to keep you safe"

"And Alice? Where is Alice?"

"She is going to try and fight. I tried to talk her out of it, but she insisted. She has studied karate so don't worry" Angela shook her head.

"Don't worry? I think that guns and knives might power a bit over fighting" she shrieked. Alice wouldn't have to worry if it were some guys with guns and knives, that would actually be relieving.

"We need to go get her" I grabbed her arm, as she tried to get past me.

"Angela don't be stupid. We can't" she sighed and walked over to the couch. I then noticed my girls looking at me horrified.

I walked over and picked them up in my arms.

"Everything is going to be ok, girls. Mommy will keep you safe no matter what. I promise" I wiped at tear off of Carrie's face as Jane buried her face in my shirt. I raked my fingers through her black curls trying to soothe her. I hated seeing them like this. I really wish Jacob were here.

I walked over to the couch, still carrying them in my arms, and sat down. Then we heard screaming. I gasped and covered Carrie and Jane's ears between my hands and my body. I heard the terrible sound of metal ripping, and hoped dearly that it wasn't Alice. I heard a man scream a stream of profanities as a loud crash came. I don't think I even want to see my home after this. How am I going to explain it to Jacob?

"Bella what was that?" Angela asked horrified.

"Honestly, probably my kitchen table….maybe couch. I wouldn't put it past them" her eyes grew wide.

"What?!" I rolled my eyes.

"Them breaking my belongings Angela. That's what that noise it".

Just then the basement door flew open. I jumped up putting my girls on the couch. I turned around and whispered to them

"Keep your eyes and ears shut" they nodded and buried their faces into the couch.

I stood and walked to the edge of the stairs, but I didn't see anything.

"Keep your eyes on Jane and Carrie" whispered. Angela nodded and scooted closer putting her arm around them.

I sucked in all the nerve I had and walked up the basement stairs.


	3. Blast from the Past

**_Sorry this is coming so late  
i had a temporary case of writers block  
the next chapter will be up sooner  
Thnak you so much for those of you  
who favorited me  
It means alot to me that you all like my stories.  
But comments would be loved too  
be critical  
dont spare my feelings i need critisism  
k  
Anyhoo  
ENJOY_**

**Chapter 3 **_Blast from the Past_

I clutched the wooden banister tightly, feeling tiny splinters embed themselves in my palm,  
forcing myself to get past the last few  
steps. It was like my body was literally refusing what my head was telling it, trying  
to push me back to where it thought was safe.

I knew I had to do this, if not for the sake of Angela and my girls, but  
for my own sanity. I had to know what my house looked like after they had  
their 'fun' up there, and I could only hope dearly that Alice wasn't on the  
negative side of that.

"NO" I halted in my mid-step. That voice was so strangely familiar.  
I knew that voice from somewhere. But where?

I sucked in a deep breath and continued forward. I reached the doorframe  
and held onto it with all of my power, steadying my shaky legs  
as I forced myself through. I gasped when I saw what my house had become.

It was horrible, like something out of a bad horror film.

My couch had been violently shredded and thrown into the bookcase. The television was  
on the floor, smashed into so many pieces, that I couldn't even hope it would be restored.  
But what puzzled me most was that nobody was there.

"Bella is everything ok up there?" I heard Angela's voice call me,  
and froze. I was trying to remain quiet so that if they were still in my  
house I could maybe not be noticed. I ran back to the basement door,  
slamming the door wasn't exactly cooperating what with the  
hinges actually being somewhere on the basement floor.  
Stupid vampires, kicking down my doors.

I walked back down the stairs and sat next to Angela, taking my girls  
from her. They clutched onto me and I hummed a familiar tune as I rocked  
them in my arms.

"I didn't see anybody Ang, but that doesn't mean there's nobody out  
there. I'm not taking chances, and with Carrie and Jane I'd rather be  
paranoid than dead" Angela nodded, and stood up stretching.

"It's so late" she said through a yawn. I nodded, as I felt the first strains of exhaustion,  
and let out a wide yawn. There was no way we were going to make it through this  
night in one piece. I looked at the girls in my arms, sleepily burying their faces into  
my shirt.

My face tore away from Carrie and Jane as I heard a sickening  
screech flow throughout the house. Angela looked at me wide-eyed, as if  
expecting me to actually know what that was. I just shrugged my  
shoulders, holding up a hand to motion her silent.

"Something isn't right Bella" she whispered almost soundlessly. I nodded.

"I think I would know that by now" She side-glanced at the stairs  
before sitting down on a battered wooden chair.

"I really want to know what's going on" she said after getting  
comfortable "I mean is it just a coincidence that Alice seemed to  
disappear? I want to go check to make sure she is at least ok" I  
rolled my eyes. This is ridiculous. Angela is too perceptive for her own  
good; it's likely to end her up in a lot of trouble some day.

"BELLA! WHERE ARE YOU?!" I knew who that one was. I stood up  
quickly, unable to hold in a gasp of relief,  
as both girls snatched their heads out of my shirt.

"We're down in the basement" I yelled.  
Jacob busted through the previously busted door, and was down the  
basement stairs in a flash.

"Oh god Bella. What happened?" he asked pulling me to his chest.

"DADDY" both girls squealed clinging to him. I pulled away as he  
took Carrie and Jane from my arms. I then realized that he was crying.  
My Jacob never cried.

"Jake" I whispered wiping a tear off of his cheek "Is everything  
ok?" he shook his head.

"No" he groaned, "I'm such an oaf. I didn't even think. I could  
have lost you Bella, and the girls" He then turned his head,  
noticing that Angela was there.

"Oh" he whispered putting Carrie and Jane on their feet and  
standing back up. With Jacob just being out with the pack he was only  
dressed in his torn raggedy looking shorts. Angela was looking down at  
the ground and I could see her cheeks enough to tell that she was  
blushing.

"Is everything safe upstairs?" I whispered closing in on Jacob. He  
grabbed my arms and pulled me back against his chest.

"Yes" he whispered "But I smell leech all over this house. How did  
you get rid of them?" I shrugged my shoulders. "Lie, lie, lie" the  
voice in my head whispered. Jacob didn't need to know what had  
happened, and pulling up previous thoughts was only strengthening the old feelings of sorrow that tightened in my chest.  
I know that there was no chance Alice is coming back. She's gone for  
good, and I didn't get to say good-bye this time. I never did.  
I sighed as I felt Jacob's lips press against my hair.

"I don't care how you did it. I'm just glad you are safe" I  
hated lying to Jacob. I really did, but now was not the time to feel  
guilty.

"Angela will you keep an eye on the girls I need to talk to Jacob"  
Angela nodded, and I turned back to face Jacob. He had a strange look on  
his face with one eyebrow cocked as if waiting for me to spill my guts  
right there. I flinched slightly, but held my ground; even if I wanted to tell him,  
it wouldn't happen.

"Just come with me" I rolled my eyes and grabbed his hand pulling  
him up the stairs.  
His eyes trailed over the broken remnants of our home as we passed through  
the door.

"Jac-"

"Why Bella?" My eyebrows knitted together in confusion as I spun  
around to face him.

"Why what?" I whispered looking to the ground.

"Why do you have Cullen's smell all over you?" I gasped. I had  
completely forgotten about the fact that he would have smelt Alice on  
me. There goes that plan.

"Jacob it's not what yo-"

"Not what I think?!" he cut me off again "Those are some pretty  
famous words Bella, but I never expected them to come from your  
mouth"

"Jacob" I was honestly shocked at the accusations he was putting  
on me. Did he really think I was that kind of person? "What you  
smelt was nothing. You know I love you"  
He shook his head.

"Bella" he said through his teeth "I'm not accusing you of  
anything. I just want to know why the hell Cullen was here" I narrowed  
my eyes at him. Alice had saved my life, and his children, and this is  
the ways he acts?

"JACOB BLACK!" I was trying severely to keep my voice calm so I  
didn't startle Angela and get her involved "If it hadn't been for  
her we would have been killed by those things that tore our house  
apart" His eyes grew wide, as he understood then what was going on.

"Bella. She was not the only one here. I smelt them everywhere" I  
gasped. He…he had been here? He'd come back?  
I couldn't believe after all of these years of broken hearts and fallen tears,  
he comes by here, and I don't even see him. I not even aware of him  
I felt my knees buckle under me and Jacob catch my  
body before it hit the ground. This is possibly the second worst day of  
my life.

**Edward's P.O.V**

Why would I just leave her? How could I do that? I'm such a horrible person.

No I'm worse than that, I'm worse than the worst type of human. I'm a monster, the most evil monster to ever walk the earth.

"Edward she needs you" I sighed and stood to look at Alice, not wanting to meet her eyes, for fear of what I might see there.

"Alice there is no possible way she would forgive me, and she has a  
family now. I cant" Alice shook her head.

"Edward you didn't see her, you didn't watch her toss and turn all  
night. She is not happy, and she never will be. Granted Jacob gave what  
you couldn't she still needs you" I looked over at Alice briefly to  
see images of Bella throughout the day.

Alice had been staying at her house for the past few nights, not really  
knowing when the newborns were going to strike.

I watched images of her, flashing through Alices mind. My Bella was so sad, her eyes  
were empty, like she'd been drained of all life, and was running on autopilot. I'd never  
seen her even close to this sadness before, and it kill me a thousand times to leave  
her again, but I knew I had to.

"Bella has done good for herself Edward. She's smart. She got  
somewhere in life, but you and I both know that she would give it all up  
just to have you come back" I gave her a horrified look.

"You can't possibly know that Alice, and what do you mean? What did  
she do?" she gave me an angry stare "I wasn't there until after you  
locked her downstairs Alice. I was not eavesdropping" she sighed.

"Bella is a doctor" I felt my eyes widen; Bella, my Bella a doctor. That  
was…amazing. I knew she was smart, but this was beyond great.

"Umm Edward?" I looked quickly at her "We cant leave"

I cocked my eyebrows at her. What did she mean we couldn't leave? I would  
have heard it in her thoughts had she not been translating the  
dictionary into Spanish. I sighed.

"Alice you know we can't be here. We can't stay in Forks any longer! Someone  
might remember us, who shouldn't" Alice groaned.

"Edward would you try to think logically for a moment please, think  
about right now, not what might happen in the future, and not about  
all of the bad things that could come out of this. You need her. She  
needs you. I know you do. No matter how much either of you deny it. I saw it in her  
eyes, and I can see it in yours. And that's not the reason I said we  
couldn't leave Edward. We have to stay; we have to keep Bella safe  
from the newborns running through the city. Her husband can't protect  
her like we can. Not from those." I nodded, and growled under my breath.  
Her husband. I don't even know him and I hate him.

"But the weird thing is I didn't see him. I mean in my visions.

It's like he's a blank image" I frowned; that had never happened before.  
What would block Alice's visions?  
How would that even happen? Unless..

"What do you mean Alice? Who is he?"

"Jacob Black" I froze. So the vampires move away from town and Bella  
starts talking to the next monster she runs into.

"What's wrong with that?" Alice asked, stunned by the horror  
written across my face.

"Jacob Black is a werewolf Alice" her small jaw fell open into a tiny 'o'.  
I nodded.

"Edward what do we do?" she gasped.

I could think of a million and three ways to kill a werewolf. I could  
think of any reason you wanted to give me. I wanted to kill this one so  
badly. But he had taken care of my Bella. He had been there for her when  
I wasn't. I sighed.

"There isn't anything we can do Alice. That's who she chose to be  
with" I looked up stunned as I felt a tiny hand pop the back of my  
head.

"Edward that's all the more reason to go back you idiot" I growled a  
protest but she just shook her head. Alice is impossible to win against.  
And she isn't going to stop until we are back to where we were,  
even if that meant moving Jacob out of the way in the process,  
despite the amount of force that could be needed to shift him.

_**Sorry to those of you that are waiting for**_

_**the Edward/Bella moment**_

_**Im sorry I dont immediately jump**_

_**into the fluff.**_

_**Thats just my style. sorry  
**_


	4. So Close

_So I know its seems like I_

_Have fallen off the face of the earth_

_IM ALIVE XD_

_I've just been busy and sick XP_

_This chapter is short but because it was _

_done quickly due to begging lol_

_So I will have up the next faster_

_I promise "]_

**Chapter 4**_ : So Close_

I could try and go throughout the week pretending this didn't happen. That it was all just a dream that I would sooner or later have to wake from. But it was no dream, and I had to face the fact that the man I was in love with so many years ago had actually come back.

Edward.

His name didn't seem like an odd thing to say. I had been thinking of him often for the past few days. But I could never let my mind slip.

I could never let Jacob know the real pain I suffer. I owe him too much, to let this effect me. I have to do as he wished and not think of him. But that was impossible and he knew it the moment those words left his mouth.

"Bella are you ok?" I felt two massive arms encircle my waist and shuddered.

"I'm fine Jacob, just cold is all" he nodded and kissed my forehead before turning to pick up his shoes from the ground.

"I'm going out. Embry and Paul are having some kind of contest and me and the guys have to go 'control it'. You know those two" I chuckled and nodded. Most competitive wolves I've ever met.

"You'll be okay though. Seth is patrolling, and he will find us if he suspects something" I smiled and nodded. It was definitely a relief to have at least one of the pack around. I _am_ a danger magnet after-all.

"I know Jacob. I'm not worried" He muttered something under his breath and shook his head at me. I gave him a confused stare and he sighed.

"Bella, you are never worried about you. Maybe that's just the problem"

"Do you _want_ me to worry" I asked incredulously. He sulked past me to the opposite side of the counter to face me.

"No Bella, but a sense of self-preservation would be nice every now and then" I walked to sit at the bar stool beside him.

"You sound just like Edward" I whispered staring down into my hands that were placed in my lap. Jacob made a sound very similar to a grunt.

I gasped and looked up at him. His face was twisted into an angry bitter mask, and he was clutching his fist so tightly I could see the indentions of muscle strands under his russet skin.

"Bella I never will understand his pull on you" I shook my head.

"Jake no, Edward doesn't love me, he left. I married you" Jacob looked up from the floor, to look me in the eyes.

"But you love him Bella" I couldn't exactly say anything to that. I didn't want him to get angry, but I couldn't lie to him.

"Bella?" I nodded.

"Yes Jacob I loved him. But that was a long time ago" he shook his head.

"I have to go" he said breaking the tension. I let out a heavy sigh and nodded.

The only I could hear going through my mind was my thoughts screaming

"Don't cry. Don't cry".

It's hurting me so bad that Edward is pulling my life apart again. Dreaming about him was one thing, but when he's actually there…..

It's like he's ripped out my heart all over again.

And it hurts so bad because this is hurting my family to see me like this. Jacob is constantly around and giving me these weird looks as if waiting for the worst to happen.

I knew what he was waiting for.

The zombie.

He's waiting for me to get so overwhelmed that I spiral into my deep hole, but I won't let it happen to me again. I will keep my composure this time.

I heard the front door slam and pull me out of my thoughts. Jacob wasn't too pleased with me right now that much I could tell, but I thought that he of all people would understand, and know that Edward isn't a threat to our family.

This was one night I didn't need to be alone.

It is kind of hard to believe that this time last week Alice had been standing right here in this kitchen, and Edward not too far…..

I shuddered, and walked to the living room. I was going to try desperately to distract myself. I have to get my mind off of current events.

"Seth!?" I yelled. If I was going to do something I could at least get Seth in on it, he was probably bored out of his mind out there.

"Bella" I shrieked as I spun around and saw him standing right behind me.

He cocked an eyebrow, and took the DVD I had picked up, from my hand.

"What's this?" He asked holding it up.

"Do you want to do something with me? I know your probably bored sick out there, and…. Well I'm lonely" he chuckled.

"Sure Bells, but not this, I'll fall asleep, and that's not safe" I rolled my eyes.

"Please Seth. Don't tell me you are actually in your guard mode tonight"

"Guard mode?" He asked cocking his eyebrow.

"Loosen up Seth. Take your mind off of the pack for ONE night. It will be fine"

He chuckled and nodded "Fine, but not all night ok, and DON'T let me fall asleep. I might as well be dead when I'm asleep"

I chuckled and nodded. I honestly didn't really care. Its not like anything was going to happen tonight out of all nights.

He opened the case and walked over putting the DVD in the player. I relaxed slightly as I fell back onto the plush chair feeling it filling the contours of my curves.

"Bella you can't fall asleep either" He announced as he walked to the other side of the room with the DVD remote in his hand. I nodded.

"Ugh I KNOW" I moaned throwing my head back onto the head rest dramatically. I did it a little hard causing my head to get a little shaky for a second. I sat up quickly as I heard Seth bust out laughing.

"Bella, if anyone could injure themselves on a plush chair I could have figured it to be you" I rolled my eyes. So I wasn't the smartest person, but apparently my klutziness wasn't going to go anywhere in time.

"Whatever Seth just press play" He chuckled one last time before pushing the button.

I couldn't have picked a sadder movie, if I was trying, probably. But 'A Walk to Remember' was my ultimate favorite movie. It was forty minutes into it and I was starting to feel exhaustion hit me. I looked over to the sofa, and saw that Seth was already out of it. I snickered under my breath.

I would let him sleep. He probably really needed it. There's no telling how long it's been since he's actually gotten sleep. Sam is a great guy and all, but he over-works that pack way too much.

I put my arms on either side of the chair lifting myself to my feet. Since he was going to be asleep for a little while I needed to find a way to preoccupy myself. I walked up to the television and turned it down, so he could rest more peacefully.

I spun around quickly nearly falling but grabbed the table scraping my hand.

I stood up to examine my hand. I wasn't anything to be worried about, just a small cut. I could fix that. I gasped as I heard a loud screech. I half assumed Seth to wake-up, but he didn't even squirm. I guess he was right when he said being asleep he might as well be dead.

My gut was telling me to wake him up, but I wasn't really sure if that was going to be possible. I took a few steps testing. I could after all be hearing things. Then I heard it again. A loud sickening screech.

I shuddered, and ran to the couch. I stopped to look around quickly.

I shouldn't wake him up. I was just being paranoid. I could just be hearing things. I decided that what I needed was a hot shower to relax me.

I flipped off the light next to the couch and made my way to the stairs.

I was stopped dead in my tracks as I walked face-to-face with the scariest thing I could have possibly run into again in my life.

"Hello Isabella. I have to say that I thought this might have been a little harder. You made it too easy, and I'm no too happy about that" I couldn't even breath let alone reply. The she-devil herself was standing in front of me, and I was completely defenseless.

"I-I" she placed her finger over my lips.

"Shh now you don't want to wake the wolf" In actuality that EXACTLY what I wanted to do, but this a Victoria. Seth had no chance against her. It would be signing his death certificate. I shook my head, and let my eyes wander to the ground.

"Now" she whispered menacingly in my ear "You and I are going to have a little fun"

_SO_

_Tell me what you think_

_Love it?_

_Hate it? _

_Reviews are crucial for the next chapter._

_OH and _

_P.S. liv4lyf if you happen to read this_

_I promise I will read your story the SECOND I get_

_the chance "]_

_and I love your reviews. They make me happy "]  
_


End file.
